


Volver a sonreír

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anudamiento y reclamación, Derek es un Alfa, Derek es un hombre lobo y puede convertirse en un lobo, Derek y Peter protectores con Stiles, Derek y Peter son los únicos sobrevivientes de su manada, Derek y Stiles son compañeros, Hurt/confort, M/M, Mpreg, Stiles es el único sobreviviente de su manada, Stiles es un zorro y puede convertirse en uno, Stiles no tiene un hogar, Top/Derek, bottom/Stiles, se establece una relación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Después de que casi toda su familia fue masacrada por cazadores. Derek junto a Peter han estado vagando sin rumbo hasta que deciden establecerse en Beacon Hills, comprando la gran casa en la reserva para ocultarse. Un día que el Alfa va a la ciudad, un pequeño zorro naranja roba su billetera y cuando consigue atraparlo, a sabiendas que es un ser sobrenatural como él, decide permitir que se quede en su casa esa noche, o al menos hasta que pase la lluvia. El moreno nunca sospechó que esa simple decisión, cambiaría su vida por completo. AU.





	Volver a sonreír

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Volver a sonreír.   
> Pareja: Derek/Stiles,   
> Personajes: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale, Chris Argent, Alan Deaton (mención), cazadores.   
> Rating: k+  
> Género: Romance, Drama.   
> Notas del fic: Esta historia contiene MPREG.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis.

Las cosas no han sido sencillas para Derek, siempre ha estado muy orgulloso de lo que es, un hombre lobo barra Alfa que a diferencia de gran parte de su familia, puede adoptar una forma animal completa. Su madre siempre le dijo que él sería el siguiente el estar al mando de la manada cuando llegara el momento adecuado pero eso jamás pasó, porque cuando tenía quince años, todos, no, casi toda su familia, fue masacrada por cazadores, quien los encerraron con Mountain Ash en el sótano de la casa donde vivían y encendieron fuego al lugar. Derek junto a su tío, Peter, fueron los únicos sobrevivientes, ya que a esa hora no se encontraban ahí, sino que habían salido a correr por el bosque, como lo hacían cada mañana. 

Ninguno de los dos fue el mismo después de aquella tragedia, el Alfa se volvió muy reservado, gruñón, serio y malhumorado, rehuyendo de cualquier tipo de contacto tanto con los de su propia especie, como humanos, siendo la única excepción su familiar pero la relación que mantienen ya no es la misma de antaño. Por otro lado, Peter se ha vuelto mucho más descuidado, yéndose de juerga cada noche, acostándose con mujeres distintas e importándole muy poco el exponerse a peligros, lo cual fue más que evidente cuando estrelló su auto a toda velocidad en plena autopista y por aquella razón tuvieron que mudarse de Minnesota, ya que los doctores notarían de inmediato su recuperación milagrosa al día siguiente. 

Beacon Hills fue el destino escogido, ahí no tendrían problemas con los cazadores locales, los Argent, quienes mantienen una buena relación con los lobos locales (siempre y cuando no causen problemas), así que escogieron quedarse ahí de forma definitiva,. Ambos necesitan dar un giro a sus vidas antes de hundirse por completo en la tristeza y miseria que los acompaña desde la tragedia de su familia. 

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Peter observando fijamente a su sobrino, quien se arregla la chaqueta de cuero que suele usar y toma las llaves del camaro.   
-No queda comida, sé que probablemente prefieres pedir algo pero en algún momento uno de los dos tendrá que ir a la ciudad, así que lo haré yo, la siguiente será tu responsabilidad- advierte señalando con un dedo al mayor, quien solo se ríe.   
-No olvides el alcohol, Derek. 

El moreno se marcha con un suspiro para luego subir a su auto y conducir en dirección al centro. Honestamente, no es de su agrado hacer ese tipo de tareas, incluso prefiere tener que limpiar cada rincón de la gran casa donde viven pero considerando que ya ha pasado más de una semana con la despensa vacía y es más que evidente que su molesto tío no lo hará, no tiene más opción que ir. De todas formas solo tardará unos minutos, así que puede soportar esa tortura. 

Cuando llega a la tienda más cercana, aparca afuera y entra tomando uno de los canasto para luego recorrer los diferentes pasillos, tomando todo lo necesario y así asegurarse que no tendrá que volver en al menos otra semana más o con suerte serán dos, ya que la comida a domicilio es tolerable hasta cierto punto. Una vez que paga todo en la caja, con el ceño fruncido al percibir tan claramente la lujuria que emana la chica que lo atiende, vuelve a su auto para guardar las bolsas en el maletero antes de sacar su billetera, con la intención de colocar el cambio de lo que ha comprado ahí pero entonces escucha unos pasos rápidos y no alcanza a reaccionar cuando algo salta hacia él, quitándole la billetera antes de alejarse calle abajo. 

-¿Qué demonios…?- susurra con el ceño fruncido y aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza- Maldito zorro. 

Rápidamente sube al auto para perseguir al animal que acaba de asaltarlo, ¿Asaltarlo? ¡Es simplemente ridículo! Completamente ridículo pero no va a quedar así y en cuanto atrape a ese escurridizo zorro, va a estar en serios problemas. 

Cuando el olor lo lleva hasta el bosque, corre a través de los árboles y gracias a su condición lobuna, no tarda en dar con el pequeño animal, quien está cerca de un riachuelo, observando hacia todos lados antes de dejar la billetera en el suelo para luego tomar un poco de agua. Apenas Derek capta que ha bajado la guardia, se apresura en abalanzarse sobre él y lo levanta por la parte posterior de la nuca, consiguiendo inmovilizarlo. 

-Muy bien, me dirás en este preciso instante quien eres y por qué me estás robando, sé muy bien lo que eres, zorrito- pronuncia lo último olisqueándolo de cerca e ignorando los gruñidos contrarios- ¿No lo has notado aún, genio? Soy como tú, a excepción que yo me convierto en un lobo. 

En ese momento, el animal lo observa fijamente durante varios segundos antes de olerlo con insistencia y suelta un gemidito estrangulado que el moreno no sabe cómo interpretar pero luego el aroma a miedo se hace muy notorio, demasiado para ignorarlo. 

-Cálmate, no voy a lastimarte, podría hacerlo después de que robaste mi billetera- señala con un suspiro de cansancio y baja al desconocido para recuperar lo que le han quitado- Todo está aquí, así que estamos bien, ¿Qué haces en la ciudad?- pregunta girándose hacia el zorro, quien parece estar vigilándolo y alistándose para escapar- Como sea, no es mi problema lo que hagas, te sugiero que seas más cuidadoso, tuviste suerte conmigo pero tal vez no pase de nuevo.

Cuando avanza unos metros, se detiene con un suspiro de resignación y saca su billetera de nuevo, tomando un par de dólares para caminar hacia el pequeño animal y los deja frente a él con movimientos lentos, intentando no asustarlo más de lo que ya está. 

-Supongo que los necesitas, adiós.   
-Espera- lo detiene el animal con timidez y después de rodearlo una vez, se detiene delante de él para cambiar a su forma humana. 

Derek entreabre la boca con la escena frente a él. No es que le sorprenda el cambio, él pasa por lo mismo cuando adopta su forma de lobo completo, sino que jamás había encontrado atractivo a un hombre, mucho menos a un chico que claramente es menor que él y quizás apenas esté en los dieciocho años, cabello castaño revuelto, unos brillantes orbes marrones, extremidades esbeltas y piernas gráciles pero lo que más llama su atención, es el montón de lunares que resalta en su pálida piel, abarcando diferentes lugares de su cuerpo. 

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- pregunta el menor acercándose hasta que sus narices se rozan antes de rodearlo de nuevo- Nunca había estado frente a frente con un lobo, eres imponente, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Vives por aquí? ¿Hace cuánto llegaste a la ciudad? ¿Puedes—  
-Si no te callas, no puedo responder- señala al mismo tiempo que cubre con la mano la boca del castaño-Pero primero responde tú ¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué me robaste?   
-Mmm, soy Stiles Stilinski y te robé porque… bueno, no me enorgullece hacerlo pero era eso o volver a comer algo de la basura y la última vez me atacaron unos perros, me persiguieron por los callejones hasta que conseguí trepar a un muro- comenta con una mueca exagerado de temor- Los perros no son muy amistosos por aquí, ahora responde tú.   
-Soy Derek Hale, tengo veintiocho años, me mudé a la ciudad hace cuatro meses con mi tío, ¿En dónde está tu familia, Stiles? Que yo sepa, los zorros tienen manadas, como nosotros y no se separan de ellos, ni siquiera para buscar comida- explica con genuina curiosidad.   
-Eso… mi familia está muerta… fue hace dos años… un grupo de hombres lobos nos acorraló y solo yo pude escapar- susurra lo última juntando sus manos con nervioso- He estado vagando por ahí hasta que llegué a la ciudad hace dos meses, me he escondido de los cazadores y de los lobos pero a ti no pude olerte- señala acercando la nariz al cuello contrario y el moreno traga saliva con un deje de nerviosismo.   
-Hay lobos lo suficientemente fuertes para ocultar su aroma, Stiles, yo soy uno de ellos- afirma haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos y el chico retrocede asustado, así que se apresura en tomar su mano con suavidad, ya que no quiere que huya- No voy a lastimarte, de verdad.   
-Derek…  
-Parece que pronto lloverá- indica al sentir las pequeñas gotas que caen- ¿Tienes un lugar donde estar?- pregunta recibiendo una negativa como respuesta y sin saber muy por qué, aquellas palabras salen de su boca- Puedes venir conmigo, vivo con mi tío en una casa en la reserva, no hay gente en los alrededores, así que no tienes que preocuparte por estar en peligro. 

Durante unos segundos, el chico zorro lo escudriña antes de llevar un dedo hasta su labio inferior y lo golpea suavemente, lo cual capta toda la atención del Alfa, sintiendo perfectamente como su lobo se remueve inquieto y no entiende por qué. Cuando el menor finalmente acepta, lo lleva atrás del bosque hasta donde estacionó el camaro pero a mitad de camino, se quita la chaqueta de cuero para cubrir un poco al castaño al notar sus estremecimientos antes de colocarse frente a él y se inclina un poco. 

-Te lastimarás los pies si caminas sin zapatos y además debemos llegar pronto al auto antes de que llueva más fuerte, así que sube, te cargaré en mi espalda, Stiles.   
-Es muy considerado de tu parte, Derek, aceptaré tu oferta, muchas gracias- dice acatando la propuesta del mayor y lo abraza por los hombros, hundiendo la nariz en el cuello contrario- Hueles bien, Derek. 

El moreno inicia una carrera en los kilómetros restantes y cuando llegan al camaro, se da cuenta que el zorro se ha quedado dormido, así que lo acomoda con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto para luego conducir de regreso a la mansión en la reserva. 

Si es honesto, no tiene idea de por qué está haciendo todo eso pero si deja al castaño ahí, a sabiendas que no tiene un lugar donde ir, ni que comer, un techo donde protegerse de la lluvia ni una cama en donde dormir, simplemente no puede estar bien consigo mismo. 

En cuanto estaciona el camaro en el garaje, junto al auto de su familiar, toma en brazos al menor para cargarlo al interior de la casa y sube las escaleras hasta su cuarto, empujando la puerta entreabierta con el pie para acostar al chico sobre la cama antes de cubrirlo con dos tapas que saca del armario. A pesar de lo grande que es el lugar donde viven, solo han amueblado dos habitaciones como dormitorios y los espacios comunes de abajo, cocina, sala de estar, comedor y dos baños, todo lo demás está vacío. 

-Pensé que ibas por comida, ¿Por qué has traído un zorro contigo?- pregunta Peter asomándose en la puerta con una sonrisa- Mmm, no está mal, ¿Lo compartirás con tu querido tío?   
-No lo traje por eso, Peter, solo, solo es hasta que pase la lluvia, no tiene a donde ir, ni tampoco qué comer… está solo en la ciudad, su manada fue asesinada por lobos hace dos años- explica con un gesto de tristeza mientras observa al castaño, admirando su fortaleza por seguir viviendo cada día, aún estando completamente solo.   
-Oh, pobrecito, entiendo, entonces se queda, es mejor que prepares algo de comer y aprovechas de contarme como conocieron. 

+++ +++ +++

Derek acomodo el desayuno sobre una bandeja para luego subir las escaleras hasta su habitación, en donde todavía sigue durmiendo el chico zorro. Ayer por la noche, había intentado despertarlo para que comiera algo pero no lo consiguió y Peter sugirió que lo mejor es dejarlo descansar, ya que probablemente hace mucho tiempo que no lo ha hecho en una buena cama. 

En cuanto entra al cuarto, deja la bandeja sobre el velador para luego sentarse al borde de la cama y mueve por el hombro al menor hasta que aquellos orbes marrones se abren adormilados.

-Buenos días, Stiles, tienes que comer- dice ayudando a su invitado a acomodarse hasta quedar sentado.   
-Mmm, hola, Derek…- susurra antes de bostezar sonoramente y observa a su alrededor, terminando de despertar- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta colocándose tenso antes de olfatear a su alrededor- ¿Hay alguien más aquí?   
-Hey, tranquilo- pide tomando una de las manos del castaño, quien se aferra a él con fuerza- Estás en mi casa, ayer aceptaste quedarte aquí ¿Recuerdas? Te conté que vivo con mi tío, Peter, él también es un hombre lobo pero tranquilo, no te hará daño, ninguno de los dos lo hará, así que no tengas miedo.   
-Sí, Derek… lo siento… me quedé dormido ayer ¿Verdad? Sé que subí a tu espalda y luego me dio sueño… Mmm- el menor se aparta un poco del lobo, sujetándolo por la camiseta con la mano libre y olfatea insistentemente hasta que un ronroneo escapó de sus labios- Me gusta tu olor, Derek.  
-Te traje el desayuno- dice carraspeando para intentar ocultar lo avergonzado que lo hicieron sentir aquellas palabras- Come y luego puedes darte una ducha, te pasaré algo de mi ropa para que te vistas, cuando bajes te presentaré a mi tío, te esperaré en el—  
-No, quédate conmigo- pide el zorro sujetándolo más fuerte por la camiseta antes de que baje la vista sonrojado- Por favor…   
-Está bien, me quedaré contigo, ahora come. 

Cuando Stiles termina todo su desayuno, saboreando hasta la última miga de pan y el último trozo de manzana picada mientras sueltas gemiditos que al moreno le suenan casi pornográficos, va hasta el armario para buscar un cambio de ropa que le quede bien a su invitado junto a un par de toallas que puede usar al salir de la ducha. 

-¿Dormí en tu habitación, Derek?- pregunta el menor siguiéndolo por el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una de las puertas.   
-Sí, esta casa es muy grande pero solo ocupamos tres habitaciones aquí arriba, dos dormitorios y un baño, las demás están desocupadas, generalmente estamos abajo, en la cocina, la sala de estar o el comedor, también hay otro baño- explica abriendo la puerta y le indica al zorro que entre- Todavía está lloviendo y no creo que se detenga hasta mañana, así que ocuparás mi habitación hoy.   
-¿Qué? No, Derek, no tienes que molestarte, puedo ocupar un sillón, de verdad, he pasado la noche en todo tipo de lugares, así que créeme que un sillón será el cielo para mí- canturrea con una sonrisa de diversión que el mayor no entiende- ¿Derek? 

¿Cómo es capaz de mantener ese buen humor con todo lo que ha pasado? Primero pierde a su familia y luego ha pasado dos años solo, completamente solo vagando por quien sabe qué clase de lugares, arreglándoselas para conseguir algo de comer, un lugar donde dormir que seguramente debió ser en el exterior, expuesto al frío, a la lluvia. En ese preciso instante, siente una enorme ira contra la manada de lobos que destrozó la vida de Stiles y con mucho gusto les desgarraría el cuello. 

-¿Derek? Estás frunciendo el ceño- señala el chico al mismo tiempo que coloca un dedo en su entrecejo- No te enfades, arruinarás tu sexy carita con una arruga, eso sería un crimen, uno muy grave- afirma antes de reírse y entra al baño- Wow, es genial.   
-Siéntate aquí- ordena bajando la tapa del retrete y deja la ropa con las toallas sobre un mueble que está en el rincón- Prepararé la tina y podrás bañarte.   
-¿Tina? No, no es necesario, Derek, simplemente me—  
-Hazme caso, Stiles, te gustará, estoy seguro.   
-Mmm, bueno… en ese caso acepto, muchas gracias, lobito, eres un fantástico anfitrión. 

Mientras el moreno se asegura que el agua salga tibia, de reojo capta al menor, quien comienza a curiosear por toda la habitación, tocando cada cosa a su alcance hasta que se detiene en los dos perfumes que hay en la repisa junto al espejo, olisqueando cada uno con insistencia antes de voltear en su dirección y escoge uno de ellos. Derek esboza una pequeña sonrisa al notar que sostiene el que él suele colocarse después de salir de la ducha. 

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Stiles?- pregunta aprovechando de recorrer el cuerpo contrario cuando su invitado le da la espalda, devolviendo el perfume a su lugar.  
-Diecisiete, en dos meses cumplo los dieciocho- responde volviendo a sentarse sobre el retrete.  
-¿Fuiste al instituto?   
-Sí, alcancé a ir unos meses y tenía las mejores notas de mi clase- canturrea con una sonrisa de diversión que el mayor corresponde- Aunque no era muy bueno con los deportes, estaba en el equipo de Lacrosse y fue un desastre, nunca salí de la banca, maldito entrenador- se quejó haciendo un infantil puchero.   
-¿De verdad? Eres muy rápido, si no te hubieras distraído en el bosque, no te habría alcanzado, ni siquiera en mi forma de lobo.   
-Gracias por el cumplido, Derek y sé que es muy raro pero en mi forma humana, mis habilidades como zorro disminuyen, por eso he permanecido en mi forma animal para sobrevivir, como humano soy un desastre, jajajaja, si corro por el bosque con dos piernas, termino de cara al suelo muy rápido, Jajajajaja.   
-Tal vez solo necesitas más práctica, Stiles, ya está- dice cerrando la llave y pasa los dedos de la mano derecha por el agua para confirmar que está bien- Entra- pide colocándose de pie y se hace a un lado, sosteniendo la mano del castaño para darle un punto de apoyo- Ahí está el jabón, puedes usar ese shampoo- señala hacia la esquina superior derecha- Y la esponja es esta- busca una en el mueble para entregársela al chico y cuelga las toallas en el gancho cerca de la tina- Estaré abajo, si necesitas algo, solo tienes que gritar y vendré. 

Estaba por salir de ahí cuando siente que sostienen el borde de atrás de su camiseta y se gira hacia el castaño, quien mantiene las piernas flexionadas dentro de la tina mientras afirma la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Por unos segundos, al moreno le parece estar contemplando a un pequeño niño asustado de ser abandonado y francamente lo entiende, era un niño cuando asesinaron a su familia, no un niño propiamente tal pero apenas estaba comenzando la adolescencia y debió ser horrible la angustia y desesperación que experimentó al no ser capaz de ayudar a su manada para luego pasar dos años complemente solo, sin alguien que se preocupe por él, sin alguien que lo acompañe, sin alguien que le pregunte cómo se siente. Derek siempre ha tenido a Peter, aún cuando su relación ha cambiado, sabe que está ahí si lo necesita. 

-¿Te parece bien si me quedo aquí?- pregunta con la intención de sentarse sobre el retrete pero algo lo detiene y opta por hacerlo en el suelo, junto a la tina, apoyando la espalda contra ella.   
-Lo siento… no tienes que quedarte, de verdad… ya has hecho suficiente por mí y… lo siento, de seguro tienes cosas que hacer y—  
-Está bien, Stiles, no tengo algo que hacer ahora, ni después, casi toda mi familia fue masacrada por cazadores… ellos los asesinaron de una forma horrible… Peter y yo fuimos los únicos que sobrevivimos- contó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y se relaja un poco al sentir los brazos que rodean su cuello con suavidad antes de que le den un beso en un costado de la cabeza que lo hace sonreír un poco- Después de que ellos murieron… nosotros estuvimos yendo de un lado a otro hasta que nos quedamos aquí, es un lugar tranquilo y los cazadores locales tienen una alianza con los lobos, así que no se meten con nosotros… después de que mi familia murió, nosotros heredamos una gran fortuna… por eso no necesitamos trabajar, ni algo por el estilo… a Peter le gusta salir, ir a fiestas, bares y club a divertirse… yo no, prefiero dar vueltas por el bosque o cosas así… así que no tengo algo que hacer ahora o después…- susurra con tristeza antes de soltar un fuerte gruñido cuando el zorro le muerde la oreja derecha- ¡Stiles!- grita dándose la vuelta con la intención de darle una lección por hacer eso pero le arrojan agua- Stiles, quédate tranquilo o—

No puede terminar la oración cuando el menor decide iniciar una guerra de agua y el orgullo del lobo no le permite perder, así que rápidamente prepara un contraataque, haciendo uso de la ducha de mano hasta que lo jalan dentro de la tina y con algo de dificultad, consigue inmovilizar al escurridizo castaño, quien mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras se ríe y el Alfa no puede evitar contagiarse con su alegría. 

-Vas a tener que limpiar esto, Stiles- señala con una sonrisa de diversión y contiene la respiración cuando el chico lo abraza con fuerza- Stiles…   
-Quiero que siempre sonrías, Derek y vale la pena tener que limpiar este desastre cuando lo has hecho- afirma el chico zorro apartándose un poco- Sé lo que es perder a tu familia… pero también sé, que ellos no querrían que me deprimiera, si sonríes, ellos estarán felices y también sé, que sin importar cuantas lágrimas derrames, ni cuán difícil sea todo, siempre puedes volver a sonreír.   
-Stiles…- susurra sorprendido con las palabras tan optimistas del castaño y le revuelve el cabello con suavidad- Gracias. 

Cuando el castaño termina de asearse con la ayuda del lobo, éste se quita la ropa mojada y no pasa por alto la forma tan atenta en que lo están mirando, ni mucho menos el aroma a deseo que desprende su acompañante pero se obliga a ignorarlo o hará una locura. 

Una vez que los dos se han secado y vestido, bajaron a la sala de estar para reunirse con su familiar, quien no tiene reparos en escudriñar al pequeño zorro descaradamente y éste se oculta tras el Alfa muy cohibido. 

-Deja de hacer eso, Peter- pide negando despacio antes de moverse a un lado y rodea la espalda del menor con un brazo, manteniéndolo pegado a su cuerpo- Los presentaré, él es mi tío, Peter y él es nuestro invitado, Stiles.   
-Hola, cachorro, no tienes que asustarte de mí, no te haré algo malo, de hecho, podría enseñarte cosas muy placent—  
-Cierra la boca, Peter- gruñe el moreno rodando los ojos con cansancio antes de suspirar bajito- ¿Quieres ver una película, Stiles?   
-Mmm, está bien, un gusto conocerte, Peter, gracias por dejar que me quede aquí.   
-De nada, ¿Y qué planes tienes cuando te marches? Debe ser difícil sobrevivir en las calles cuando ni siquiera has alcanzado la mayoría de edad- señala el beta antes de intercambiar una mirada con su sobrino.   
-De todas los lugares en donde he estado, Beacon Hills es el más tranquilo, o sea, los cazadores no son violentos, ni tampoco los lobos, he evitado a ambos hasta ahora, lo único que no me agrada son los perros- afirma lo último con un puchero y se deja llevar hasta uno de los sillones- Pero soy mucho más rápido que ellos, así que estaré bien.   
-¿Piensas volver a las calles?- pregunta el Alfa con un gesto de desaprobación en el rostro.  
-He estado ahí por dos años, Derek, no tengo a donde más ir pero no te preocupes, sé cuidarme muy bien, tendré cuidado de no volver a robarle la billetera a un lobito- canturrea lo último con diversión.   
-¿Y si te quedas aquí?- propone Derek sin siquiera reparar en sus palabras hasta que ya las ha pronunciado y rápidamente desvía la vista, intentando ocultar su vergüenza pero es evidente, por el rostro de su tío, que no lo ha conseguido a tiempo- Quiero decir… Mmm, nosotros necesitamos ayuda con la casa, ni Peter, ni yo somos amantes de barrer, lavar, cocinar, ir a comprar y esas cosas… así que si quieres… podrías quedarte y a cambio te daremos un lugar donde dormir y comer, así no tendrías que estar más en las calles… ni tampoco pelear con los perros por comida. 

El Alfa estira la mano para alcanzar el control de la televisión y la enciende, relajándose un poco cuando el ruido del comercial de turno sofoca un poco el silencio que se ha instalado en el cuarto y en cuanto voltea a su familiar, éste le dedica una gran sonrisa de diversión junto a un guiño de ojo, dándole su aprobación a la mentira con que acaba de ocultar su deseo de que el castaño se quede con ellos. 

-¿De verdad está bien? No quiero causar problemas, sé cuidarme solo, Derek, no tienes que sentirte responsable de cuidarme o algo por el estilo- señala el menor visiblemente inquieto- Creo que es mejor que me vaya…   
-Lo mejor sería que te quedes, Stiles, realmente nos harías un gran favor, yo detesto todo lo que es limpiar, cocinar, lavar y comprar, especialmente eso último, por eso siempre es Derek quien va o por lo general, estamos una semana pidiendo comida a domicilio, una vez fue por tres semanas, ¿Lo recuerdas, Derek? Jajajajaja, ninguno quería ir a hacer las compras, ¿Tienes idea de hace cuanto no probamos una exquisita comida casera, Stiles? Derek es horrible en la cocina, de verdad y yo soy un desastre, una vez intenté hacer unos huevos con tocino y la salsa de tomate llegó hasta el techo, ni siquiera me preguntes por qué tenía salsa de tomate si estaba haciendo unos huevos con tocino. 

El menor soltó unas sonoras carcajadas con la historia que está escuchando y ambos Hale se quedaron observándolo embobados, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que alguno de ellos no ríe de esa forma? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no están así de relajados con alguien que apenas conocen? Derek no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa, al igual que su tío y luego le pellizca una mejilla al zorro, quien se queja en un puchero. 

-Eres un Sourwolf malo- acusó el chico apartando su mano antes de sacarle la lengua infantilmente- Los dos tienen mucha, mucha suerte, yo soy un excelente cocinero, mi mamá me enseñó muchas recetas y aprendí varias más por mi papá, él tenía que cuidar su salud, así que le cocinaba cosas saludables y deliciosas, porque si no se llenaba de frituras y chatarras- contó con un sonrisa ante el recuerdo- Está bien, yo me haré cargo de los quehaceres de la casa y ustedes me dejarán quedarme, será divertido vivir juntos y me gusta este lugar, el bosque se ve genial, ¿Está bien si salgo a correr? Siempre he sido muy inquieto, de hecho, pasaba más tiempo correteando por el bosque que en mi casa.   
-Por supuesto y no tienes que pedir permiso si quieres hacer algo, este será tu hogar también, Stiles, así que puedes hacer o decir lo que quieras- afirma Derek acariciándole el cabello al menor, quien esboza una tímida sonrisa- ¿Qué les parece si esta noche vamos a correr?  
-Oh, eso suena divertido, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos, Derek, definitivamente lo haremos- afirma Peter alzando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.   
-¡Genial!- celebra el menor muy entusiasmado con la idea- Muchas gracias a ambos, especialmente a ti, Derek… si no me hubieras traído aquí ayer… todavía estaría vagando solo por las calles… apenas han pasado unas horas pero me he divertido y reído mucho más que en los últimos dos años, muchas gracias. 

El Alfa siente algo extrañamente placentero al escuchar aquellas palabras y por unos segundos, observa fijamente al zorro, quien corresponde su gesto con claro anhelo. Está muy seguro que tener a Stiles en casa, cambiará sus vidas por completo. 

+++ +++ +++

Derek baja las escaleras y se detiene en el pasillo que conduce hacia la cocina al oír una risa escandalosa que reconoce de inmediato como la del menor. Ya han pasado tres meses desde que ese chico comenzó a vivir con ellos y las cosas han cambiado mucho en la casa, la cual por lo general solía ser muy silenciosa, fría y a veces sofocante pero ahora es todo lo contrario, cada mañana es alegre, llena de risas, bromas, discusiones infantiles entre Peter y el zorro por quien se queda con la última tostada o el trozo pastel o dulce que ha quedado del día anterior. 

Con una sonrisa, el moreno se asoma al umbral de la puerta, descubriendo que su familiar está ayudando a preparar el desayuno, siguiendo las indicaciones del chico a su lado, quien le indica que apague el gas antes de aplaudir entusiasta. 

-Hola, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta acercándose con curiosidad.   
-Después de su décimo intento- responde indicando con un dedo hacia el lavaplatos, en donde hay una pila de platos, tazas y cubiertos sucios- Peter ha conseguido hacer unos decentes panqueques para nuestro desayuno, buen chico- canturrea dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza al mayor, quien esboza una sonrisa.   
-Me merezco un premio, cachorro, dame un besito, uno con lengua, mucha lengua.   
-Jajajaja, eso no pasará, lobito- afirma con una sonrisa de diversión antes de ir junto al recién llegado y lo observa anhelante- Buenos días, Derek, ¿Dormiste bien? 

El Alfa contempla esos brillantes ojos marrones durante varios segundos antes de llevar su mano hasta la cabeza contraria y le da suaves caricias, disfrutando del contacto. Realmente le encanta, ser recibido cada mañana por ese entusiasta chico, un gesto tan simple, provoca que esté de buen humor el resto del día y es exactamente lo mismo que ha notado en su tío, quien ya no frecuenta bares, ni clubes por la noche, sino que opta por quedarse con ellos, saliendo a correr por el bosque, jugando a la play, cartas, viendo una película o lo que sea mientras están juntos. 

-Dormí muy bien, ¿Y tú?- pregunta bajando su mano hasta la mejilla derecha del menor, quien acepta la caricia gustoso.   
-Fantástico- responde completamente embobado por la cercanía.   
-Bésense de una vez, dan vergüenza ajena- se burla Peter provocando que ambos se separen de inmediato y el zorro se excusa con ir a colocar la mesa para desayunar, marchándose por el pasillo- ¿Qué más estás esperando, Derek? Es evidente que te gusta el cachorro y mucho más evidente que tú le gustas a él. 

Por más que odio admitirlo, su molesto tío tiene razón, ese tiempo que han compartido juntos, su atracción por Stiles no ha hecho más que aumentar, buscando cualquier excusa para estar a su lado y el sentimiento es mutuo, sabe que es así pero no quiere hacer algo al respecto porque tiene miedo de estropear todo. 

-No entiendo que piensas tanto- dice Peter dándole una palmadita en el hombro derecho- Estás complicando tu solo las cosas, Derek, ¿Por qué negarte a ser feliz cuando tienes la posibilidad al alcance de tu mano? El cachorro me agrada mucho, es divertido estar con él, no sé en qué momento comencé a sonreír de verdad- confesó observando fijamente al Alfa, quien corresponde su gesto- Y sé que a ti te sucede lo mismo, así que deja de perder el tiempo, este puede ser el único consejo útil que te daré- canturrea guiñándole un ojo con diversión antes de colocar el hervidor- Vamos a desayunar, los panqueques me quedaron geniales, ¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que cociné algo? Porque yo no. 

El moreno toma el manjar junto a la miel para llevarlos al comedor, en donde encuentra al zorro tarareando una canción mientras coloca las tazas en los tres puestos. Realmente le sorprende que sea capaz de mantener su buen humor y esa sonrisa tan cálida en sus labios con todo lo que malo que le ha ocurrido en los últimos años. Después de dejar los recipientes sobre la mesa, se acerca al menor, quien se sobresalta en cuanto lo toca en el hombro. 

-Me asustaste, Derek, no te sentí entrar.   
-Realmente tus sentidos son mucho menos eficientes que cuando te transformas- señala con curiosidad en la voz.   
-Mmm, no realmente, o sea, soy mucho más lento y algo distraído pero me he dado cuenta que… Mmm…- que…- susurra juntando las manos con nerviosismo.   
-¿De qué te has dado cuenta, Stiles?- pregunta acercándose para tomar las extremidades contrarias con suavidad- Dímelo.   
-Que… antes… cuando estaba solo, aún cuando volvía a ser humano, mis sentidos no eran tan… tan malos como ahora, o sea, a pesar de todo podía mantenerme a alerta, ya sabes, por si tenía que escapar o algo así pero aquí es diferente, no tengo que estar en guardia todo el tiempo, aquí me siento muy seguro, Derek- confiesa observando fijamente al mayor, quien esboza una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras- Ser zorro significaba sobrevivir, así fue antes pero no ahora, convertirme en un zorro, significa que puedo estar más cerca de ustedes, es divertido correr por el bosque, jugar a atraparnos, hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto el convertirme en un zorro, Derek.   
-Te entiendo, Stiles… yo hace mucho tiempo dejé de disfrutar ser lo que soy, un lobo… pero contigo es diferente, tú haces que me sienta bien con lo que soy, especialmente cuando me convierto en un lobo, es divertido perseguirte, aunque debo admitir que eres muy escurridizo.   
-Jajajaja, eres mucho más fuerte que yo, mi gran Alfa lobuno pero esté pequeño zorrito es muy rápido para ti.   
-¿Soy tu gran Alfa lobuno?- pregunta acortando la distancia entre ambos hasta que sus labios rozan los del menor- Dilo- ordena al mismo tiempo que hace brillar sus ojos rojos y siente como el animal dentro de él se retuerce con satisfacción.   
-Mi gran, gran Alfa lobuno. 

El moreno hace su mejor esfuerzo por no saltar encima del chico al oír aquellas palabras que lo provocan en exceso pero no puede seguir conteniéndose cuando le exponen el cuello tan sumisamente y sin soportarlo más tiempo, marca sus caninos en esa pálida piel pecosa, disfrutando del gemidito de placer que recibe a cambio. Cuando está a punto de tomar más, escucha unos pasos acercarse y se separa, volteando hacia su familiar. 

-¿Vamos a desayunar o les doy un tiempo a solas?- canturrea con una sonrisa de diversión que hace sonrojar al zorro- Puedo ir a dar una vuelta, ¿Con dos horas les basta?   
-Cállate, Peter- pide el moreno rodando los ojos con cansancio antes de tomar la mano del menor para sentarlo a su lado- Vamos a desayunar. 

Derek deposita un casto beso en la frente del castaño para luego ayudar a su familiar a traer lo que falta de la cocina y desayunan manteniendo una amena conversación. Ya no puede seguir negando lo evidente, está completamente enamorado de ese chico tan especial y tiene que hacer algo al respecto. 

+++ +++ +++

El moreno termina de preparar todo junto al lago para la primera cita que tendrá con Stiles y regresa corriendo hacia la mansión, en donde encuentra a su tío en la entrada, con la espalda afirmada contra la pared mientras mantiene los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y es más que evidente su preocupación. 

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta acercándose a él con un muy mal presentimiento- ¿Peter?   
-Stiles, no sé en dónde está, me pediste que lo entretuviera hasta que regresaras y como faltaban algunas cosas para el desayuno de mañana, él se ofreció a ir a comprar todo pero todavía no regresa… quizás estoy exagerando pero no responde su teléfono.   
-¿Hace cuánto se fue?- suelta al mismo tiempo que saca su celular para probar contactar con el menor sin éxito.   
-Como media hora, se supone que iba y volví, ¿Crees que se entretuvo en el camino? Ya sabes, le gusta bastante corretear por el bosque… esto es muy raro, no recuerdo la última vez que me sentí así de ansioso… no sé si exagero pero tengo esta sensación rara- dice observando fijamente a su sobrino, quien se lleva una mano al pecho- Stiles se ha vuelto parte de nuestra pequeña manada… cuando los lazos son lo suficientemente estrechos—  
-Podemos sentir si está en peligro- completa el Alfa apretando la mandíbula con fuerza- Hay que buscarlo, vamos. 

Derek se apresura en quitarse la chaqueta que usa y cambia a su forma de lobo completo, ya que así sus sentidos se exacerban y será mucho más sencillo seguir el rastro del zorro. Apenas encuentra el olor, comienza una carrera frenética, siendo seguido muy de cerca por su tío, quien ha adoptado su forma de beta. Cuando llegan a un punto en que el rastro se separa en dos caminos, uno que sigue a la ciudad y otro que se desvía entre los árboles, optan por seguir el segundo, ya que resulta evidente que el chico tuvo un percance regresando a casa. 

Con cada segundo, el mal presentimiento del Alfa se hace más grande y cuando encuentran unas manchas de sangre en un tronco caído, que claramente pertenecen al castaño, algo dentro del menor de los Hale estalló y soltó un gran rugido que resonó por varios kilómetros a la redonda antes de acelerar el paso con un ritmo que desconoce y el aroma de Stiles, de su compañero se hace más fuerte antes que consigue verlo. 

La escena es sobrecogedora para el moreno. El menor se ha convertido en un zorro y permanece encogido contra un tronco caído, con una herida sangrante en su abdomen mientras suelta varios quejidos lastimeros y frente a él hay dos hombres, dos cazadores que le están apuntando con sus pistolas, burlándose de él, insultándolo, despreciándolo abiertamente porque saben lo que realmente es y prometiendo que le harán suplicar morir. 

Una ira asesina se apodera del Alfa y con otro fuerte rugido, se abalanza sobre uno de los hombres, tirándolo al suelo al mismo tiempo que hunde sus dientes en el cuello para desgarrarlo. Aún cuando suele mantenerse al margen de todo lo que pasa en la ciudad, no va a permitir que nadie, NADIE vuelva a lastimar a Stiles y no le importa si eso causa una lucha contra todos los cazadores de Argent. 

Un disparo en un costado de su vientre, no lo hace desistir de sus deseos de sangre, así que rápidamente se aparta del agonizante hombre bajo él para ir por el otro, consiguiendo lastimarlo en la pantorrilla derecha pero una punta fría se apoya en su nuca antes de que una corriente eléctrica lo recorra de arriba abajo, aturdiéndolo por unos segundos. 

-¡Derek! 

Unos gruñidos junto a un grito llaman la atención del Alfa, quien observa como el pequeño zorro se ha colocado de pie para atacar al cazador e impedir que le disparen y recibe una fuerte patada en un costado del cuerpo que lo lanza contra un árbol. 

-¡Stiles!

El lobo corre hacia donde está su compañero y lo cubre con su cuerpo cuando nota que el cazador va a disparar pero antes de que pueda jalar el gatillo, una mano lo toma por el cuello y cinco afiladas garras se encargan de rasgarlo, dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida al suelo. 

-Nadie lastima a mi familia, bastardo- gruñe Peter haciendo brillar sus ojos azules por unos segundos y se apresura en acercarse a ellos, arrodillándose a su lado- ¿Están bien? ¿Stiles estás bien?   
-Sí… va a sanar pronto- responde respirando agitado y queda recostado en el suelo, permitiendo que el Alfa lama su herida- Derek… estoy bien… ¿Cómo me encontraron?   
-Te sentimos, Stiles, los miembros de una manada, pueden sentirse entre ellos- explica el beta acariciando con suavidad la cabeza del pequeño animal- Cuando encontramos unas manchas de tu sangre, Derek se adelantó para ir por ti, fue increíble, nunca lo vi moverse tan rápido.   
-No podía permitir que lastimen a mi compañero- afirma el moreno frotando un costado de su cabeza con el del zorro, quien corresponde su gesto.   
-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- pregunta una voz que coloca en alerta al trío y se voltea rápidamente.   
-Argent- suelta Peter incorporándose al mismo tiempo que hace aparecer sus garras- ¿Vienes a terminar lo que comenzaron tus perros? Estuvieron a punto de matar a un chico inocente, ¿Por qué te estaban persiguiendo, Stiles?   
-Dínoslo- pide el Alfa cambiando a su forma humana y toma en brazos al animal naranja, estrechándolo contra su pecho.   
-Yo… fui a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban para el desayuno de mañana… cuando regresaba… ellos aparecieron entre los arboles con sus armas, no pude percibir sus olores… dijeron que me habían visto corretear con el Alfa local y que no estaban dispuesto a soportar a un… a un zorro cuando tenían que aguantar a un puñado de lobos infestando la ciudad… me dispararon y lo único que pude hacer fue convertirme para correr, alejarme de ellos… intenté perderlos pero… la bala tiene acónito y no pude huir… me acorralaron aquí y pensé que me matarían…   
-Ya has oído lo que pasó, Argent, ¿Qué harás?- pregunta Peter cubriendo a la pareja de un posible disparo. 

El día que llegaron a la ciudad, acordaron una convivencia pacífica con los cazadores, ellos no se entrometerían en sus asuntos, ni causarían problemas y a cambio, esos humanos los dejarían tranquilos pero ahora le da exactamente lo mismo ese acuerdo cuando se trata de proteger a su compañero. 

-¿Qué haré? Darles las gracias, estábamos buscando a esos idiotas, asesinaron a dos de mis hombres y han estado causando problemas con los lobos locales- responde el cazador observando ambos cadáveres con seriedad y camina hacia donde está el Alfa, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse- Tú nombre es Stiles ¿Verdad?- pregunta en dirección al pequeño zorro, quien asiente con cautela- Siento lo que ha pasado, acepta esto como mi disculpa- dice buscando en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta para sacar un frasco de vidrio con una pasta de color verde musgo en su interior- Esto lo hizo un emisario retirado que está en la ciudad, pensamos que nos toparíamos con un lobo herido, así que me lo entregó por si acaso, ayudará a que tu herida cicatrice más rápido y sacará el acónito de tu sistema.   
-¿Cómo sabemos que es seguro?- pregunta Derek entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.   
-No está mintiendo- afirma el menor olisqueando insistentemente el aire antes de acercar su hocico al frasco- Reconozco este olor, Mi manada usaba esto con los heridos graves y los pequeños, no todos podían controlar muy bien sus habilidades, no está mintiendo, Derek.   
-De verdad siento lo que pasó, nosotros no mentimos cuando dijimos que queremos una convivencia pacífica con ustedes, no se trata si nos odiamos o nos agradamos, si no del bienestar y la seguridad de la ciudad, ninguno de mis cazadores los molestará, tienen mi palabra, yo me encargaré de lo demás por aquí, es mejor que se vayan. 

El Alfa decide confiar en la palabra de Argent y toma el frasco antes de marcharse de ahí junto a su tío para regresar a la mansión en la reserva. Rápidamente, lleva al pequeño zorro hasta la tina del baño del primer piso y le pide que cambie, usando dos de sus dedos para extraer la bala, procurando usar su otra mano para tomar el dolor del chico. 

-Ya está- dice enseñándole la bala y se la entrega a su tío antes de aceptar el frasco que les dio el cazador- Limpiaré la herida y te colocaré esto.  
-Derek, Peter- los llama el menor esperando que el beta se arrodille junto a la tina y los abraza con fuerza a ambos- Gracias, gracias por ir a buscarme, gracias por salvarme… gracias por darme una familia de nuevo y un hogar.   
-No tienes algo que agradecer, cachorro, eres tú quien nos ha vuelto a convertir en un familia, eres tú quien ha convertido esta casa en un hogar para nosotros y por sobre todo, eres tú quien nos ha vuelto a dar razones para sonreír- afirma Peter depositando un beso en un costado de la cabeza del menor.   
-Eso es cierto, has cambiado mucho nuestras vidas, Stiles y cada día que estás nosotros, nos haces muy feliz, jamás vamos a permitir que alguien te lastime, eres parte de nuestra familia, eres lo que nos hace una familia, eres lo que convierte esta casa en un hogar y eres quien nos hace sonreír y reír, Stiles… te quiero mucho.   
-Ambos te queremos mucho, cachorro, aunque sospecho que Derek te ama pero guarda el secreto hasta que tenga el valor de decírtelo- canturrea haciendo reír al castaño, quien se aparta observando con timidez al Alfa- Vamos, sobrinito, admítelo, es ahora o nunca.   
-Eres un idiota Peter… pero tienes razón, te amo, Stiles- afirma acariciando la mejilla del chico con una mano y éste cierra los ojos unos segundos, disfrutando de la caricia.   
-Yo también te amo, Derek. 

El menor de los Hale esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar esas palabras y acorta la distancia para hacer lo que tanto anhela: probar aquellos labios en un cariñoso beso que se hace cada vez más demandante hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y se apartaron jadeando un poco. 

-Wow… eso fue increíble- señala el zorro con las mejillas sonrojadas.   
-¿Y yo? También quiero uno, cachorro- exige el beta haciendo morritos y el castaño se ríe antes de darle un beso en la mejilla- De acuerdo, me conformaré con eso pero si alguna vez quieren probar un trío, estoy muy dispuesto a participar, así que—  
-Peter- lo llama el Alfa con un gruñido que nace desde el fondo de su garganta- Le colocas un dedo encima a mi compañero y voy a destrozarte.   
-Jajajaja, no pelees, lobito- interviene Stiles acariciando el cabello de su querido Sourwolf, quien se relaja de inmediato- Quiero mucho a Peter pero a ti te amo, así que no te preocupes, el único que puede colocarme un dedo encima o lo que quiera, eres tú.   
-Mmm, parece que tendré que ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque para que los tortolitos se diviertan- canturrea el beta revolviéndole el cabello a su amigo antes de colocarse de pie- Es mejor que cures su herida, Derek, les traeré a ambos un cambio de ropa y nada de guarradas, a menos que me dejen mirar. 

Cuando ambos quedan a solas, el moreno se encarga de limpiar la herida que tiene en el abdomen el castaño, procurando que el agua que sale de la ducha de mano esté tibia, antes de secarla bien para aplicar aquella rara pasta que contiene el frasco de vidrio y va por unas vendas junto a un parche que guardan en el mueble para terminar de curarlo. 

-Ya está, sanarás muy pronto, Stiles- afirma depositando un casto beso en la frente del chico, quien esboza una sonrisa.   
-Gracias… tu herida, Derek, tú también tienes que curarte.   
-No es necesario- dice al mismo tiempo que lleva dos dedos a un costado de su abdomen para extraer la bala antes de limpiar la sangre con el mismo paño que usó con el zorro- Mira, ya está cicatrizando, no olvides que soy un Alfa, mi habilidad de curación es mucho más rápida que la tuya o la de un simple beta.   
-Vaya, eres increíble, lobito pero tienes que bañarte conmigo- señala con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios- Vamos, entra, no muerdo.   
-Claro que no muerdes, aunque yo no puedo prometer lo mismo. 

Aún cuando la cena que preparó junto al lago para su primera cita con Stiles se ha estropeado, no le molesta en lo más mínimo a Derek, porque ahora sabe con toda certeza, que sus sentimientos son correspondidos y no podría tener como compañero, a alguien más especial y perfecto como Stiles. 

+++ +++ +++

El lobo negro da un gran salto hacia la derecha, cortándole el camino al pequeño zorro naranja, quien rápidamente cambia de dirección pero esta vez no va a escapar de él y prediciendo sus movimientos, se abalanza sobre él, tumbándolo al suelo e inmovilizándolo con su cuerpo. 

-¡No es justo! Eres más grande que yo, te estás aprovechando de tu tamaño, Sourwolf- se quejó el castaño haciendo un puchero antes de soltar un gemidito cuando la nariz contraria se hunde en su cuello, olfateándolo con insistencia- Derek…  
-Me gusta tu olor, Stiles, me gusta mucho- afirma con la voz enronquecida y clava sus caninos en el animal bajo él. 

En solo unos segundos, Stiles vuelve a su forma humana y el moreno no tarda en hacer lo mismo, disfrutando de la sensación de esa suave piel desnuda y desea más que nada reclamarlo como suyo. Ya han pasado tres meses desde que confesaron sus sentimientos e iniciar una relación como pareja pero todavía desea más, aunque teme estar precipitándose. 

-Derek… yo… he estado hablando con Peter- dice girándose hasta quedar frente a frente con el hombre lobo, quien lo observa con intensidad- Sobre lo que significa ser compañeros… y… él me prestó unos libros, yo quiero ser tuyo, Derek, quiero ser oficialmente tu compañero.   
-¿Estás seguro? Estaremos unidos por el resto de nuestros vidas, no habrá forma posible en que pueda dejar ir si te arrepientes- afirma el moreno inclinándose a repartir besitos por el rostro contrario hasta que llega a sus labios e inicia un cariño beso que se prolonga por varios segundos- Ser compañeros, es una unión muy seria, Stiles, no quiero que te precipites.   
-Lo sé, Derek y estoy muy seguro que quiero estar contigo ahora y en el futuro, quiero ser tu compañero, quiero ser tuyo y que tú seas mío.   
-Yo también lo deseo, Stiles. 

Ambos vuelven a juntar sus bocas en un apasionado beso que se hace cada vez más y más hambriento mientras sus manos recorren el cuerpo contrario con ansias. El moreno suelta un gruñido cuando lo tumban sobre el pasto antes de que el zorro trepe sobre su cuerpo, repartiendo besos por su cuello y baja lentamente hasta llegar a su entrepierna, dándole un lametón a su erección ya despierta para luego introducir la punta en su boca, animándose a tomar más y hace gemir gravemente al Alfa. Aún sabiendo que esa boca es inexperta, le está dando mucho más placer que el que ha conseguido con cualquier aventura ocasional que ha tenido a lo largo de los años, aunque últimamente no ha estado con alguien. 

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien- alaga al menor sosteniéndolo por el cabello e impone un ritmo más rápido- Buen chico, aprendes rápido. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya no se siente capaz de seguir prolongando esa excitante situación, así que aparta al menor, observando esos bonitos orbes marrones que brillan con anhelo, las mejillas sonrojadas y un adorable rubor cubre sus mejillas, sin mencionar que apesta a excitación y eso está por descontrolar al animal dentro del Alfa, quien se apresura en intercambiar de lugares para luego inclinarse a olfatearle el cuello con insistencia. 

-Eres hermoso, Stiles, eres perfecto para mí. 

Con un gruñido de deseo vuelve a incorporarse y se toma unos segundos para deleitarse con la vista de ese atractivo cuerpo, totalmente expuesto a él. Al no tener lubricante a mano, lleva dos de los dedos de su mano derecha hasta la boca del menor, quien no duda en lamerlos de una forma sumamente erótica que está poniendo a prueba la resistencia del hombre lobo, en cuanto agrega un tercer dedos entre esos apetitoso labios, espera unos segundos antes de usar su extremidad libre para flexionar las piernas del chico y comienza a penetrarlo con uno de sus dígitos, obteniendo un gemido incómodo como respuesta. 

-Está bien, solo tienes que relajarte, intenta concentrarte en otra cosa- pide al mismo tiempo que se inclina para repartir besitos por el rostro del zorro, quien suelta un suspiro- Eso es, respira e intenta relajarte. 

Cuando consigue mover dos dedos dentro de ese estrecho interior sin encontrar resistencia, agrega un tercero e inicia un lujurioso beso, consiguiendo mantener distraído al menor para que no note tanto la nueva intromisión. A pesar de sus enormes deseos por poseerlo, se contiene hasta que considera que ya ha conseguido dilatar muy bien a su compañero y se acomoda entre sus piernas, alineando la punta de su dura erección contra la apretar entrada del castaño. 

-Te amo, Stiles, te amo mucho- afirma al mismo tiempo que comienza a penetrarlo con lentitud, encontrando un poco de resistencia pero no se detiene hasta estar dentro por completo y los brazos contrarios rodean su cuello.   
-Yo también… también te amo, Derek. 

Por varios segundos, se dedican a devorar la boca del menor hasta que lo siente completamente relajado bajo él y lo embiste con suavidad, dándole tiempo de que se acostumbre hasta que esa sexy voz le suplica por más y el Alfa no duda en dárselo, aumentando el ritmo de las penetraciones y con una de ellas golpe la próstata del castaño, quien suelta un lloriqueo de placer mientras le entierra los dedos en la espalda, exigiendo por más entre gemidos excitados. 

El hombre lobo no es capaz de controlarse y adopta su forma de beta, soltando un rugido frente al rostro de su compañero e inicia un beso que se vuelve cada vez más demandante. Derek puede sentir como está perdiendo el control, dejándose llevar por los deseos que comparte con el animal en su interior y no duda en repartir mordiscos por cada centímetro de piel expuesta a su alcance. 

Nunca ha experimentado un deseo de posesividad tan grande como en ese momento y junto a ese chico. Por supuesto que él también ha estado leyendo sobre reclamación y anudamiento en unos libros que le ha entregado su familiar pero las palabras son completamente diferentes a lo que está sintiendo en ese momento y es algo fantástico, mucho más que el sexo convencional, ya que con sus anteriores ligues casuales, no podía mostrarse como realmente es. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, el moreno es consciente del bulto que está creciendo en el borde de su erección, así que opta por cambiar a una posición más cómoda para lo que vendrá, colocando las piernas en mariposa y rodeando la cintura de su pareja con un brazo, quien se aferra a sus hombros e inicia un descoordinado beso con mucha lengua mientras mueve sus caderas, acompasándolas con las duras y placenteras embestidas que está recibiendo. 

Con pesar, Derek se separa de la boca contraria para un buscar un buen lugar donde marcar al pequeño zorrito que lo ha cautivo por completo, escogiendo la curvatura donde el cuello se une con el hombro derecho y entierra sus colmillos hasta romper la piel al mismo tiempo que su nudo entra por completo en Stiles, quien arquea la espalda soltando un grito de placer y se corre manchando ambos abdómenes. Apenas el Alfa lo siente, el exquisito aroma a excitación que aumenta en el aire, la deliciosa estrechez que se aprieta aún más contra su erección y su nudo, lo llevan directo al orgasmo, llenando con su esencia al menor mientras lo abraza con fuerza por la cintura.

Durante varios minutos, ambos permanecen en silencio, siendo sus agitadas respiraciones lo único que llena el tranquilo ambiente y disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo contrario. El primero en moverse es el moreno, quien se aparta un poco para observar con una sonrisa la mordida de reclamación antes de lamerla. 

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta perfilando la nariz del menor con la suya.   
-Maravilloso, Derek… aunque creo que no podré moverme mañana, jajajaja, Ya somos compañeros ¿Verdad? ¿Soy tuyo?   
-Por supuesto que lo eres, Stiles, todo mío, aunque todavía no me has mordido- afirma exponiendo su cuello al castaño, quien arquea una ceja con curiosidad- No importa lo que digan los libros, Stiles, tienes que morderme también o no seré solo tuyo y cada viernes por la noche, me escaparé a la ciudad para buscar a—  
-¡No! Claro que no, si te atreves a hacerlo, me convertiré en un zorro y espantaré a cualquiera que se acerque a ti- asegura el menor con su mejor cara seria pero a los pocos segundos se ríe, al igual que el mayor.   
-Entonces, mi querido zorrito, tienes que reclamar a tu compañero para asegurarte que seré solo tuyo, hazlo. 

El Alfa esboza una sonrisa cuando los dientes contrarios se hunden en la curvatura de su cuello y a los pocos segundos huele su propia sangre al mismo tiempo que siente como el animal dentro de él se remueve entusiasta, porque al fin ese chico tan especial le pertenece y viceversa. 

-Te amo, Stiles- afirma antes de corresponder el cariñoso beso que le dan.   
-Yo también te amo, Derek. 

+++ +++ +++

El moreno sigue sin creer que su vida puede ser aún mejor de lo que ya es desde que aquel pequeño zorrito llegó pero cuando éste comenzó a sentirse mal por muchos días, no tuvieron más opción que llevarlo con el emisario local, Deaton, quien les dio una noticia tan increíble, que aún cuando han pasado ocho meses desde entonces, todavía no puede creerlo. 

-¡Derek!- lo llama el animal naranja al mismo tiempo que sale corriendo entre unos arbustos hasta llegar a su lado y el lobo lo toma en brazos, observando por unos segundos ese abultado vientre, en donde están creciendo dos milagros que agrandarán la manada y los unirán aún más- Adivina, fuimos a cazar unos conejos- canturrea muy entusiasmado.   
-Se supone que deberías estar descansado- lo regaña el Alfa sin seriedad antes de enfocarse en su familiar, quien a aparecer a los pocos segundos, cargando dos conejos en su mano derecha- Peter, ¿Qué te pedí?   
-Que no deje solo a tu cachorro, por eso lo acompañé a cazar- responde con una sonrisa de diversión y el moreno sabe que ya ha perdido esa discusión, así que no insiste. 

Después de la fantástica noche en que reclamó a Stiles como compañero, ninguno pensó que habían hecho mucho más que unirse oficialmente y que aquel chico tan especial, resulta serlo en más de un sentido, ya que en su familia, por parte de mamá, tenían genes de omega, lo cual significa que algunos hombres son capaces de procrear y eso es algo que ha heredado el castaño. Por supuesto que la noticia sorprendió mucho a Derek pero rápidamente una inmensa alegría se apoderó de él y su primera reacción fue estrechar entre sus brazos al chico que le está dando uno de los regalos más hermosos que jamás soñó tener, mejor dicho dos. 

-No te enfades, Derek, estoy bien- asegura el zorro afirmando las patas delanteras en el pecho contrario y le da un lametón en el cuello al mayor- Los tres estamos bien, papá, Deaton dijo que está bien si continuo activo, es parte de mi naturaleza, así que no te preocupes tanto.   
-No puedo evitarlo, son lo más importante en mi vida, los tres- señala con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que su chico cambia a su forma humana y lo acomoda mejor en sus brazos, mirando ese abultado vientre antes de esbozar una sonrisa cuando se concentra lo suficiente para distinguir tres latidos diferentes, que resuenan casi a la par.   
-No importa cuanto lo vea, sigue pareciéndome increíble que seré tío- canturrea Peter acercándose a ellos muy entusiasmado con la idea- ¿Qué creen que serán? Lobos, zorros o tal vez una mezcla de ambos, un nuevo hibrido letal, una maquina perfecta para cazar y destrozar- dramatiza haciendo reír a la pareja con sus ocurrencias.   
-No sé qué especie serán pero sí sé que ya son la mezcla perfecta entre su papá Sourwolf sexy y su papá pecoso hiperactivo.   
-Espero que no sean tan hiperactivos o estaré en serios problemas cada vez que los cuide mientras ustedes van a sus citas románticas por el bosque, si un día llegan y no me encuentran, es culpa del par de revoltosos, se los digo desde ya. 

El Alfa lleva a su chico hasta la sala de estar para que se coloque su ropa mientras su tío se encarga de preparar los conejos que acaban de atrapar, ya se han vuelto un antojo recurrente del zorro. Con suavidad, afirma sus manos en el abultado vientre contrario para acariciarlo con suavidad y esboza una sonrisa, en solo tres semanas más, será padre de unos hermosos mellizos, un niño y una niña cuyos primeros nombres ya han escogido, Talia, en honor a su madre y Noah, en honor al padre de su compañero. 

-Estoy ansioso por sostenerlos en mis brazos, Derek- afirma colocando sus manos sobre las del lobo, quien corresponde su mirada con la misma emoción- Cuando mamá decía que soy especial, no pensé que se refería a esto, jajajaja, nunca imaginé que después de lo que pasó, podría tener una familia de nuevo… ni mucho menos que podría ser tan feliz como lo soy con ustedes.   
-Y yo me aseguraré que siempre lo seas, Stiles, vamos a ser muy felices con nuestra manada, aunque mantendré vigilado a Peter, no quiero que le enseñé a hacer travesuras a nuestros hijos.   
-Jajajaja, no te preocupes, lobito, yo me encargaré de eso personalmente, todavía recuerdo una broma que le hice al entrenador para el día de los inocente, saqué cada tornillo de su escritorio y silla, los coloqué dentro de una caja de regalo pequeña y bajo ella, até unos hilos para mantener todo en su lugar, jajajaja, no tienes idea del grito que soltó cuando se cayó, Jajajajaja, todavía lo recuerdo, ¡Mocosos del demonio! Jajajaja, fue genial.   
-Ni sueños que le enseñarás eso a nuestros hijos, pecoso, te mantendré vigilado también- afirma con una sonrisa de diversión que no puede ocultar- Yo tampoco pensé que podría volver a ser tan feliz, te amo, Stiles.   
-Yo también te amo, Derek. 

Ambos comparten un cariñoso beso antes de ir a la cocina para ayudarle al beta a preparar el almuerzo y en cuanto éste escucha las bromas que el zorro propone enseñarles a los futuros miembros de la manada, se muestra muy de acuerdo, demasiado de acuerdo e incluso propone otras que hacen gruñir al moreno, tal parece que él será el encargado de colocar las reglas en esa casa o todo se volverá un caos, aunque no negará que eso también suena divertido y cuando nazcan sus bebés, todo será aún más maravilloso de lo que ya es.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> Saludos y que estén muy bien! :D


End file.
